<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seasons drabble 2019 by LumInaW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995503">Seasons drabble 2019</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumInaW/pseuds/LumInaW'>LumInaW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DMC seasons occasions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumInaW/pseuds/LumInaW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Old works, move fromTumblr.<br/>(≧∀≦)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DMC seasons occasions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old works, move fromTumblr.<br/>(≧∀≦)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your lover is on his demons hunting trips,he is away more than 3 months.<br/>Nero,Trish and Lady has been travelling to Mallet Island, their purpose is to investigate the island and find an entrance to the underworld,bring Dante and Vergil home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold air entered your room, jolts you awake from sleep,shivers.<br/>
You grab the quilt wrap yourself up,walk to the window and close it.Then you sit on the foot of your bed,staring at the empty side,<br/>
your lover is on his demons hunting trips,he is away more than 3 months.</p>
<p>Nero,Trish and Lady has been traveling to Mallet Island, their purpose is to investigate the island and find an entrance to the underworld,<br/>
to bring Dante and Vergil home.Half a year has passed after the Qliphoth incident.</p>
<p>Nero and you had a small fight before he left for the trip,he still moody after he knew the truth and you knew how desperate he wants a family.<br/>
Although he complaint so much how troublesome his father and uncle are,how can they try to kill each other and dumping him.<br/>
But, deep inside him are cares of his family and you are not willing he take the risk to investigate the unknown mystery island.<br/>
The festival is around the corner,you wish he could be with you.<br/>
The loneliness and the voices in your head makes your throat sour,urge you to cry out,you shook your head clearing your mind,<br/>
takes a deep breath,swallow all your negative thoughts and sighing.</p>
<p>“Damn...I do really missed him..”<br/>
“Missed who? Missy?”<br/>
You startled,grabbing the gun beneath your pillow,point it towards the entrance of your bedroom.<br/>
”Who’s there?!”<br/>
“Seriously? Greet me with a gun? I'm hurt. Ouch” He acted a heartache pose<br/>
“Nero?! You back?”<br/>
Nero sip on his mug,he opened an arm urge you come to him.<br/>
You throw your guns on the mattress,and jump to hug him.<br/>
“WoahWoahWoah calm down Missy.”<br/>
He giggles and hugging you “Careful, I have hot drinks in hand.”<br/>
He give a firm press on your shoulder,hands move to your head,ruffles and sniff at your hair.<br/>
”I'm home” He greeted you with a cheeky smile<br/>
“I glad you are not lost,we just had a phone conversation few hours ago......ye..I miss you so much...”<br/>
You pouted and drawing circle on his arm,complaining.<br/>
“Yeah..me too” He caressing your cheeks<br/>
“So..Did you find them?”<br/>
“Nope,no signs for any entrance and i got beaten up by a giant golem.”<br/>
“I bet you gonna challenge it again,right?”<br/>
“Yes..er..probably, and before that we need resupply and Nico said she gonna develop a radar or what else,<br/>
we also brought back some demons arms to study,she super excited.”</p>
<p>Nero set aside his mugs on the dresser, his arms around you,eye locks on yours<br/>
“Miss me?”<br/>
You nodded and kiss him on the lips“You taste like eggnog.”You slip in your tongue to deepen the kiss<br/>
“Mmph..You like it? You're aggressive than usual missy.”<br/>
“Three months,I even have lewd dreams!” You broke away,panthing.<br/>
“Last coversation I had talk about this to Nico,she teasing me that I'm horny and touch starved,she even suggest me toys,they are interesting though”<br/>
“Lewd dreams?With whom?”<br/>
“You’d mind if is not you?”<br/>
“Very” He grunts<br/>
“PfffftIts it's a secret then!”<br/>
You shush him,kissing his cheeks and move forward,nibbling on his earlobe.<br/>
“Hey! That's not fair!”<br/>

Nero try to push you away,but you pin him to the bed,straddle on him.
Your hands move to his crotch,rubbing on his clothed cocks.He hissing beneath you,hips arch unwillingly.<br/>
You push him back to the bed,undo his zip and belts,take out his half hard cocks from his boxer,
toying him and kneading his sensitives balls.Nero shuddering under your touch,precum leaking from his tips.
You grip on his cocks slightly harder,smearing his precum as lube, and give him a hard stroke,
the warmth of your palms and the sensations of pleasantly melts his sanity.<br/>

“h..hmm..m..more..”<br/>

You lean down,teasing his throbbing cocks with the tip of your tongue,nails scratching on the veins.
You heard Nero’s whimper and more precum leaking out.You lick from the bottom to the head,slowly.
Then shove his cocks inside your pretty mouth in one go.His length deeps in your throat,girth spreading your mouth wide.
You withdraw from him and deepen again,go in and out slowly,sucking and licking.He make a small huffs,breath shorten.
Nero’s hands move to your thighs and kneading on it.Watching your soaked panties aroused him more.
He licked his lips,one hand palming your wet folds,his thumb pressing and rubbing on your swollen clit.
His motion send stars to your head,you can’t help but look up,panting softly.
"Hnn.."
He is working on you to distract you from your works and distract himself from release his loads in your mouths.
Nero chuckles,fingers dancing on your clothed entrance.He push your panties aside,hand move forward,
two fingers nibbling on your sensitive buds,sending more pleasure to you.
Then he retreat from your buds,fingers flick teasingly and moves along from it to your entrance,repeatedly.
More juice dripped from you,wetting his hands.<br/>
“You like this?”<br/>
You lie on his thigh,nodded weakly.He guides you to him,bring you to his mouth and take a long licks.<br/>
“nn..nh..Ne..Nero..”<br/>

He begins sucking on you,tongue flicking on your wet folds.Not to be outdone,you shove his cocks back to your mouth,
pleasuring him with your new trick.Slick watered sounds fill in the bedroom.
Nero then shoving two of his fingers inside you,crook and scratch on your walls.You been distracted and stop your works once again.<br/>
“F..Focus.Missy.”
He arch upwards his hips,fucking your mouth.His cocks hitting your throat making you rolls your eyes behind your skull and makes you mewling and drooling uncontrollably.
He shove in two more finger twitching in you,feelings your walls tighter and tighter,he knows you almost there.<br/>
“Let it out,I’ll catch you.”<br/>
His motion faster and faster until you fell from the edges,squirt on his chest and collapsed on his lap.
Nero patting your back, soothes and asks 
“y/n,you okay?”
You nodded and he chuckles,then he turns you around, hug you and let you lean on him 
“Go on?”<br/>
“Yes” you kiss him eagerly. 
“Nero..i want you.”You look at him,eyes full of lust.<br/>
Nero hold your hand to him,plant a kiss on your palm then put it on his chest<br/>
“y/n..I’m sorry that I leave you alone for a long time.”<br/>
You shook your head,smile on him.<br/>

He gripped your hips upwards and entered into you slowly.<br/>
“aa..y/n..y/n..y/n..y..you so good..”His puffing,pupils dilated,breathe shorten and cheeks blushing red.
He evade your gaze, lips kissing and nibbling on the crook of your neck,buried inside and feel your warmth 
wrap him nicely but you are dissatisfied with his stillness.
You whine impatiently,hips moving up and down weakly.<br/>
“Impatient,huh.”<br/>
Nero flipped you over,back on the mattress.
He holds both of your legs,spread your legs wide open for him and angle his throbbing hard cocks in front of your wet entrance.<br/>
“N..Nero..”
You arching your hips impatiently,begging him fills your emptiness.<br/>
“So..who did you dreamed?”<br/>
You flushed and answer“.....It’s..y..you..Nero..”<br/>
You heard him chuckled and the next seconds he thrust deep in you and humping you in a steady pace.
You choked and whimper by his thrusts,his hand move to your lower belly,thumbs rubbing your swollen clit,your vision went blank,
burning heats build up again inside your belly.You voice hoarse, screaming Nero’s name again and again,
he thrustings into you more violent.You suppress your loud moans by cover your mouth with both hands.
The headboard slamming to the wall,bed squeaking by his violent movement.<br/>
“ngh..y/n..i'm close...”<br/>
“..nhm..t..to..ge..ther..Nero..”<br/>
Another fews more brutal thrusts and both your vision went blank while the climax hits you.<br/>
He collapsed to your side,breathes heavily,finger brushing your cheeks affectionately and asks again. 
“y/n..you good?”<br/>
You holds his hand,plant a kiss on his palm.“Yes”<br/>

Nero’s strength recover immediately after his orgasm fade,he walks to the clothes stand and take out a small gift box from his coat.<br/>
He holds you into his embrace,kissing your forehead and hand you the delicate box.
You open it, there's a miniature sparda statues ornament inside the box.<br/>
“It’s cute.”You giggles<br/>
“Let’s put in on the tree.”<br/>
“Nero,can we go to the Christmas market?They're selling sweet mulled wine,assorted sweets and we need more ornaments.”
You get up and he sees your eyes lighten up in excitement.<br/>
“Sure thing,babe and we need a tree though. Let’s get ready.”Nero smile and kiss you<br/>
“I love you y/n.”<br/>
“I love you too Nero.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Junk box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You laughed till your stomach is in pain,shorten breath and rolling on the floor,<br/>tears in the corner of your eyes.Dante grunts and stands up,toss the box on the desk,<br/>standing tall peering on you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>surprised in a box? i create this based on a memes and a chat with friends in discord</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Festive season around the corner,its coldest winter this year,strong wind knocking on the window as if telling you,it's christmas today.
You have heard a christmas song playing from the jukebox, Dante is home.<br/>
You walk downstairs, see a silver fir at the entrance is decorated with various orbs and glowing stars,melted snow and water everywhere. 
“..Urgh..need to mop the floors..”
 You growl annoyingly and rubbing your sleepy eyes ..wait...he uses orbs as ornaments? Creative!<br/>
“Dante? You home?”<br/>

Dante woke from his nap,He stretched, blinking his eyes and greets you.<br/>
“Morning sunshine,Merry Christmas!”<br/>
You greets him back with a sleepy voice “Morning love,Merry Christmas.You bought the tree?”<br/>
“Nope, I chop it down on the way home”<br/>
“You drag it home all the way? Incredible strength!” You clapping your hands<br/>
“I have demons strength ya know?” 
He squeezed his biceps to woo you.<br/>
“I knew and I fucked you.Silly.”<br/>
Dante whistled.<br/>
“Oh babe,we didn't have any ornaments for the trees but the shops are still closed,
we can’t make our last minute shopping,so I decorate it with orbs.How it looks?”<br/>
“Beautiful,cheerful,cute,stylish and only one special tree.It’s our tree.” 
You giggles and pick up a red orbs,pinching on it<br/>
“It looks like gummy bears.”<br/>
“Take a chew.”<br/>

Dante reclined to his chair,arms on the back of his head. “They taste good.”<br/>
“Huhs..I don’t think so.….and….” 
You raise your eyebrows looking at Dante “Why are you hugging a wrapped box? 
Is that a new demons arms or one of them you decide to sell to a pawn shop? You saying goodbye to them?”<br/>
“Well...”Dante smiled sheepishly,scratching on his chin “A present for you? I guess?”<br/>
“Thank you.But why do you look suspicious.” 
You sat on his desk,eye peering on Dante”What are you hiding inside?”<br/>
“Ahh..Your favourite?”<br/>
You look at him with a confused look “What is it? I had a bad hunch.”<br/>
“I won’t pull a prank,just open it”<br/>
You open the box lid,what came into your view is,Dante’s dick wrapped in red lace ribbon and there’s a bow tied nicely on the tips.<br/>
“What the….pfffffffhahahahhahahahhaha!!!!”<br/>
“It's not that funny isn't it? You had told me you love suprised!”<br/>
“Hahahhaha stop stop stop my stomach is pain..pfffhahahaha”<br/>
You laughed till your stomach is in pain,shorten breath and rolling on the floor,tears in the corner of your eyes.<br/>
Dante grunts and stands up,toss the box on the desk,standing tall peering on you. 
“y/n..please stop laughing.”<br/>
You lie on the floor,look at him in the side of your eyes,Dante is giving you an aggrieved puppy eyes and he is flustered.<br/>
“I’m sorry..Dante..I didn't mean it..but..but..pffff” 
You clear your throat “Im sorry.Please help me get up.”<br/>
You stretch out your hands,Dante grabs it and ties a rope-like object on your wrist.He set up two circles to bind it.<br/>
”Dante?”<br/>
“Don’t break it,there is only one.”<br/>

He pulls you into his embrace,chin resting on your shoulder “Do you like it?”<br/>
You stared at the object,there are three different colored cords tied together with unique knots and beads. 
“A bracelet?”<br/>
“Actually..it's a necklace..people call it choker,you can wear it as bracelet thou.
I entrust an artisan I acquaintance at the antique store to braid it and I cast a spell on it.” 
He pauses 
“A spell to protect you from hunting by demons.”<br/>
You touched,hearts swell with love. You tilted your head to kiss him.
“I will always wearing it,thank you..Dante..I love you”<br/>
He kiss you back,pointing his index to his junk and asks “How about this?Do you like it?”<br/>
You giggles and nod.<br/>
“Alright then”He laughed and put you on his desk “Time to claim your gift.”<br/>
“Not on the desk again,upstair.”You whined<br/>
“Too far,to the couches”<br/>

Dante removed the ribbons that tied on his dick and tied it on both of your ankles,then princess hug you to the couches.<br/>
His hand slips under your pajamas,kneading on your breast.Another hand yanking down your shorts and panties.
You caress his stubble and tugging his hair,nail scratch on his scalp.He groans and purr in your touch.
Dante toss your clothes on the floor and  bend you over the coaches.He shove his finger into you,thrusting and his thumb rubs on your clit.
After a while,you are all wet and ready for him.Then he hang your feet on hisshoulder,thrusting into you.
Not giving you any to adjust,he fucking you in a brutal pace.Your fist clenched hard,nails dig into flesh,causing bruised with shape of you nails.
Other from that, you can only panting and breathless puffing follows with silent moans.
Dante grunts in louds,continually pounding into you brutally his eyes glowing red and his glares send shiver to your spine.<br/>
“Cum baby..ummff..cum for me..”<br/>
Dante’s words like a command,your orgasm rush out from the gate,fluids milking his cocks.<br/>
“y/n? Hey..are you alright?you are shivering” His thrusting turns slow then stop still,he brings your bruised palm to his lips,kissing.<br/>
“D..Dante..I'm cold..”
The heat between you fades and sweat comes into contact with cold air, making you shiver.
Dante retreat from you and hugs you tight,his calloused big hand rubbing on your back,warming you up.<br/>
“Feeling better?” 
He kisses your forehead,eyelids,stubble scraping on your cheeks.You nodded,lingering to the warmth of him,reluctant to separate from him.<br/>
“Now is my turn for my gifts” 

He smirked,tapping on your tied wrists and ankles.<br/>
Your look away from him,face burning red.The next second,your visions flip upside down.Dante flung your over his shoulder,storm to the room.<br/>
“Merry Christmas!!!Yeehoo!!”<br/>
He throws you on the mattress,kneel before the bed,untangle the ribbons on your ankles.
He buried his face between your legs,sucking on your clit and taste you like his last feast,erotic slurping sounds rang louds in the room.<br/>
You feral under his tongue,hips grinding on him.Dante remove his mouth from you,checking on his works,more fluids dripping from you.
He licked his lips,fingers dipping your juice and apply on his aching cock,gives a few hard strokes to lube it up,
his cocks look bigger than before,ready to destroy you.<br/>
Dante kissing you and thrusting into you at the same time.Lust eye locks with yours.
He untie your wrists,finger intertwined with yours and tangled the knotted cords in palms together.<br/>
He starts at a slow pace,bottoming out in every thrust,then he goes faster,faster and faster.<br/>
Your legs around his waist,heels tucks on his hips.He can tell you are close again.<br/>
“y/n,cum.”<br/>
Once again, your walls clenched him tight,toes curls.<br/>
Dante reaches his peak too,hissing your name.He twitches and spurts his seed inside you.
You both panted and came down from the high,smile at each other.

Then you look at him and asks “Again?”<br/>
Dante chuckles “Later,you need hydrate and eats.
”He patted your head and kiss you again.
 “Rest.I go get you some water,be right back.”<br/>
You kisses on his knuckles “Don’t take so long,love.<br/>
“No worries,we had a day long.Love ya”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>